Delaesar Wildarrow
(WIP) Birth Not much is known about Delaesar's birth. What is known is only contained within the memories of those who observed such things. One of the most common and reliable sources of such information is the Sorcerer, Pieldeas Ätherius. Child of the Forgotten Delaesar was born a healthy Kaldorei male child. His parents were the Huntress Nerisari Bloodsky and the Warrior Vilandr Shadowtune. He was the first of three with his sister, Cyrina, being the middle child and his brother Zaine being the youngest. The way his parents met was a very unusual way for their people. They only met because of a vast misunderstanding between their two families. Plunged into battle with each other, each side fought for the upper hand in the fighting that raged on in the shadows. Whilst it had evaded the gaze of more powerful beings, such as their racial leaders, the effects of the battle were felt by many others. The Shadowtune family had gathered as much information on the Bloodsky family as they could, eventually determining their weakest link to be Nerisari. Having found this rather important fact, they dispatched their most treasured and newest assassin, Vilandr. The leader of the Shadowtune ordered him to infiltrate a remote cave inside Feralas where the Bloodsky brought their most precious treasures. Their spies within the more common foothold of the family, Darkshore, did not find any sign of this mysterious huntress that supposedly was vital to the Bloodsky. With Vilandr dispatched on a mission of such importance, the leaders overlooked the fact that he was still young, and was being sent to kill a fellow young Kaldorei. They thought his will would not be his own, and that he would carry out their orders with expert dedication and loyalty. This would not be the case, however, and when Vilandr made it to the secret cave, the Huntress gave them both an alternate solution. The route of forsaking their duties to their families and just going out into the world together. Alone. To start their own family. Years after most of their family members killed one another, they found themselves in Feralas. The place where they conceived Delaesar Brightstar. The first of three children. = Early Life Very little is known about the time periods and events contained within this section of his life. Those who knew any relevant data pertaining to this period are either dead, have changed, or have simply just forgotten some of the details about it. What is known, however, is mostly remembered by the Sorcerer Pieldeas, or Delaesar's brother Zaine. What little Delaesar knows of his past has been given down to him from these sources, thus meaning certain things have been changed from reality, and he does not know all of the truths behind the events in his life prior to his service to the Lich King. Below are all the events, however, that are noteworthy and are indeed important for those seeking knowledge about who he is. The Eye of the Gladitorius During his young years, Delaesar and his three other siblings, whom followed shortly after his birth, came under the ever-watchful gaze of an organization known simply as the "The Gladitorius." It was a brutal organization led by an early Vrykul descendant who went by the name Nefaros the Chain-Giver and was a powerful master of magic. During these years, the Gladitorius was young and in its early stages. It functioned much like a mercenary group, however, they were much more intelligent than just common sell-swords. When they witnessed the power of Nerisari and Vilandr, immediately they turned their gaze to the easiest targets of their bloodline. The children. Damned Vision When the siblings were around the ages of four in human years, they came to a sudden and harsh realization that shook them to their very core. Their entire lives they had witnessed people walking around, talking, shouting, making all sorts of noise. The presences of these people didn't feel right to them when compared to others. One of the things that had added to their uneasy feeling about these people was the fact no one else heard the sounds these people made. The reason this was is because they were seeing into the realm of the spirits. The realm of the dead. The young elves also discovered they could interact with them. Touch, hurt, help, whatever they wished to do they could accomplish it. One of the side effects of this gift, however, was that they would be plagued with nightmares for a good portion of their lives. Contact with the Gladitorius Around the time of the first contact with the Gladitorius, the siblings were now in their 'teen' years. They were approached on their small patch of land in Kalimdor by Gladitorius officials clad in plate armour. These men stated that they had only five years to become one with their organization. If they refused, a grand punishment would be placed against their family. The siblings didn't know how to respond to this so they retrieved their parents. They, in turn, threatened the Gladitorius and pushed the officials away from their lands. A move that would be very costly in the future. Meeting the Darkleaf Young Delaesar Brightstar, the hunter for his family, was out and about in Ashenvale doing what he preferred to do and did best: Hunting. His parents forbade he and his siblings to go near Ashenvale and Darkshore as that is where their own families were based. They didn't want them getting a hold on the children whom they would have seen as threats to their bloodlines, imperfections due to the mingling of two young Kaldorei that should have been enemies with each other. However, the young hunter was not one to follow orders strictly to the letter. What would be the fun in that, after all? So, having hit a deer in the flank with an arrow coated in a special brew, he began the chase. The brew was something the Bloodsky knew and perfected. It acted a lot like a poison, but was not harmful and the effects were only temporary, having lasted the longest time at two days. It acted like a paralysis poison, slowing down the movement of limbs and muscles until the person afflicted by it could not so much as blink. Whilst they could breathe, the sensation would not register within their mind and they would feel as if something heavy was sitting on their chest. Young Delaesar smirked, following the blood trail that led dangerously close to one of the settlements within Ashenvale. Thankfully, at the last moment, the deer turned away and its body gave out. This caused it to roll down a small hill and allowed the hunter to get out of sight. Having caught his prey, he bound it by the legs, tying the binds to a stick so he could hold said stick over his shoulders and transport the deer rather easily. Before he could finish tying the straps to the wood, however, he felt a cold metal blade at his neck and when he looked up he saw a female of his kind there, clad in dark leather and around his age. He hissed as she forced him to his feet, and that was when he engaged in conversation with her. A conversation that he was fearing, as he knew she could have easily had ended his life right then and there without hesitation or struggle. He found out that her name was Arinaishai Darkleaf. "Or Shai, for short." She always said with a voice filled with joy and a beaming smile. She never did tell him why she had met with him or why she met him so harshly with a blade to his neck. Many, including Delaesar when he looks back to the event, think it was for no real reason at all aside from she was curious. She had, after all, left him there alone with his prey after getting his name. The Eternity Sleep Shortly after his meeting with the Darkleaf girl, the young Kaldorei found himself in a black void and without a clue as to why. No one knew why, not even to this day. He saw nothing. Heard nothing. Felt nothing. The only thing he had to himself were his thoughts about various topics and the only friend he had was his mind's developing alternate personalities that entertained himself. His time within this state when he looks back at it today seems almost instantaneous. Like he was there for a split second. This was not true, however, and time passed on normally as it would have should he have been awake to witness it. Though for him when it was occurring, it felt like an eternity, hence his name for the event. His family, however, watched over him while he was in this vulnerable state. The Slaughter This was the most painful time in his life, and a lot is known about this period by himself and many others. It is where his story continues multiple years in the future, around the events of the four year turning point of the unstable peace between the orcs and humans. The Awakening Many years had passed by since his time growing up in peace. He finally woke up and looked around to find himself no longer on his family's small little patch of land, but rather, in a cave somewhere in the cold land of Winterspring. This awakening was an unfortunate one, however, as it marked the greatest change of his life. The peace he had known literally his entire life would no longer be there to comfort him. What lied in store for him was a lifetime of blood, pain, and hatred. It all started when he saw Arinaishai watching him and his siblings sleep at night. His parents nowhere to be found. When he approached the Kaldorei woman about the matter, she simply said that his land was no more and that it was struck down to the ground. His home was gone by men in dark plate armor. This news worried Delaesar, especially because his parents were missing. She explained to the confused and lost man that she simply had no idea where his parents were. "They seemingly vanished into the day. It was as if the shadow that lurks behind the sun's light took them away and left you three to die in your slumber." He remembered her telling him. "I made sure their plan failed. At least part of it." Delaesar racked his mind for information about these "men in black plate." It was then he remembered that day so many years ago when he was approached by the men whom called themselves simply "The Gladitorius." But why would they have wanted his parents? Why would they have left them to die? Those were the questions he had... those were the questions without an answer available to him. Seizing of Slaves A week had passed since Delaesar had awoken and found himself within the care of the Darkleaf woman. He had been given plenty of time to get orientated with his surroundings and the world that despite being the same, was very much different. Orcs and Humans had been to war, demons had emerged, a Scourge was spoken of. It was all overwhelming for the Kaldorei. He had found that despite all of this, there was one mystery left to him. Arinaishai. Why had she stayed with he and his siblings for that long? Thousands of years literally passed before he had awoken. Surely she couldn't have been with them that long. When approached with these questions, she refused to answer him. They found themselves up north in Desolace where they sought shelter from the men in black plate, which Darkleaf had informed them were men of 'The Gladitorius.' An organization that focused on slavery, and making said slaves fight to the death in a pit to either earn rank and power, freedom, or shame. In the cover of the night, whilst the siblings were unprepared, the men of the Gladitorius entered the cave and trapped the siblings. A very brief fight followed, and the well trained men who were once slaves to the same organization they worked for overpowered the young and inexperienced siblings. They broke the entirety of the Brightstar trinity, and seemed to focus their efforts on Delaesar the most. As this was all happening, he noticed the lack of the Darkleaf and immediately his mind jumped to the thought of deception and betrayal. He cursed under his breath before the leading brute bashed his head against the stone wall of the cave, thus ending his line of thought and consciousness. The First Trial It didn't take too long after his arrival at the Gladitorius' Pit for Delaesar to realize just what had happened. In his anger, he recalled everything that had happened at the cave. The fight with the men in black armour, and his anger towards Darkleaf and all she had done. At least, he had assumed that it was her who had set them up for this. After all, why was she not present? Why did she not help? Those were the questions that entered the young Kaldorei's mind. Questions that wouldn't find answers for years to come. His cell was dank, and musky. Dark, and foreboding. One could even say it shared aspects of the black void he called a dream. But unlike the dream, his cell still made his senses apparent. He could hear laughing. Guards playing cards or something. The torch flames rippling, providing light for the guards, but not for him in the slightest. He also heard the beatings of other prisoners. That must have been obedience training or something. Something he somehow knew he was going to find out shortly. He was right. His first trial was the day after that. He had counted the hours. They added to twenty-four. Soon he found a bunch of guards come into his cell, but they didn't start beating him there. No. They took him to a chamber where they suspended him in water and slammed a stone door shut. There was no sound. No real sensation. He was left to complete isolation, though this form of deprivation-torture wouldn't work on him. But they didn't know that. He had already experienced something far worse than this. One hundred twenty-two hours had passed in total since he had started counting. They opened the door and saw he was still there, and awake. They had expected a broken creature. Someone who would be whimpering to itself, but as the two who were selected to retrieve him entered, their nightmares were just beginning. If it wasn't bad enough for the smell of days worth of waste he was forced to release in the pool, they soon had heard their own weapons drawn. Delaesar was fighting back, and this time he had an environment he could use to his advantage. He fought savagely, quickly, and he was certain that since he had taken out all four of the guards there that he was going to be freed. He was wrong. As soon as he turned the corner, he was beset upon by a mass of heavily armoured foes. Thus, his physical beating sessions began. Pride of the Gladitorius Rumors of Rebellion The Second Trial Meeting with Nerfaros Mind Games The Chain-Breaker The Final Trial The Peak of the Gladitorius The Downfall of the Gladitorius Category:Characters Category:Night Elf